


Midnight in a Mirror

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [21]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The mirror shows what will happen.  It's up to you to change what it shows.





	Midnight in a Mirror

Dick stood in front of his full length mirror, looking himself over for flaws. It wasn’t his favorite pastime by any means, but Bruce had been physically distant lately, and Dick wondered if it was him. His bedroom door opened and Bruce walked in.

“Hey,” Dick said. Bruce walked to him and wrapped his arms around Dick’s bare waist.

“Hey, yourself,” he said, nibbling at Dick’s neck.

Dick smiled and bared his throat for Bruce, closing his eyes in happiness. He opened them slowly to watch them in the mirror. They made a nice couple, if Dick said so himself.

In the mirror, Bruce let go of Dick’s waist and moved his hands up to Dick’s neck. He wrapped them around Dick’s throat and started to choke him. The real Bruce continued to kiss up and down Dick’s neck. Dick watched the mirror with growing horror as the life was choked out of him. Bruce lifted his head and Dick saw no love in his eyes, only hatred. And something else. Something not Bruce.

“Tommy,” Dick said.

His hands slid up Dick’s body to his throat.

“I wondered when you would notice,” Tommy Elliot said, wrapping his hands around Dick, just as the mirror had shown. “You were so entranced, you couldn’t tell the difference.”

Dick pushed him away, turning his back against the mirror. “How did you get in here?”

Tommy smiled, unpleasant, so unlike Bruce’s. “Your defenses aren’t nearly as strong as you think they are.”

Dick backed up until he was against the mirror, thinking now would be a good time for Bruce to come by. Any second now.

“Get out,” Dick said. “Get out, and nobody else has to know you were here.”

Tommy came towards him. “Our little secret? Would you really hide it from Bruce?”

Dick felt hands pressing against his back, coming from the mirror, pushing him forward. Dick launched himself at Tommy, catching him around the middle and slamming him into the floor. Dick had the upper hand this time; he was stronger, lighter, and fiercer than Tommy was. But Tommy had that bulk that Bruce had, maybe not quite as strong, but enough to throw Dick off balance.

Tommy rolled them, pinning Dick beneath him as his hands went to Dick’s throat.

“When Bruce finds you, it’ll be too late. You’ll be gone and Bruce will need his old friend to comfort him. I’ll replace you, Dick Grayson.”

Dick choked as Tommy’s hands pressed down on him. He wasn’t worried about losing air, just blood. The sooner Tommy cut off blood flow to his brain, the sooner Dick would pass out. He couldn’t afford that. Folding his legs up, he caught Tommy in the stomach and launched him back, crashing into the mirror.

Dick gasped as air came flooding back into his lungs. Tommy was still on the ground, shards of glass all around him. Dick stood, and aimed a kick at Tommy’s head, catching him in the cheek. Tommy’s head cracked against the wall and he slumped forward.

Dick staggered out of his room.

“Bruce,” he called, his voice hoarse. He cleared it and tried again.

“Bruce!”

He made it a few rooms down and stopped, pausing to catch his breath. Bruce came out of his room to find Dick standing there, naked.

“Dick, what’s going on?”

“Tommy. My room,” Dick said, leading Bruce back there. “He tried to kill me.”

Bruce rushed into the room first, Dick following close behind.

No one was there.

“He was here, Bruce,” Dick said.

“I know, Dick,” Bruce said, examining the mirror shards across the floor. They led to the open window.

“How did he get in?” Bruce asked.

Dick shrugged. “He came in through the door. I…I thought he was you.”

They looked at each other for a minute. “You’ve been so distant lately,” Dick said.

Bruce nodded and stood.

“We’ll get this cleaned up. In the meantime, come to my room. You’ll be all right there.”

“Bruce?”

Bruce wrapped his arms around Dick. “Show me what he did to you.”

Dick put his hands to his neck and Bruce examined him. “It’ll bruise, but hopefully not too bad.” Bruce escorted Dick out of his room and down the hall.

“He won’t hurt you again, Dick. I promise.”

Dick rested his head on Bruce’s chest. “I know. I’m just glad you’re here now.”

Dick didn’t think to tell Bruce about the mirror, the way it had shown what was going to happen. It was all in pieces now anyway. But it had saved his life. He whispered a small thanks to it and let Bruce lead him away.


End file.
